All GrownUp
by BluKoruru43
Summary: Rin has been living in a human village and is now 16. What will happen when Sesshomaru shows up. LEMON. Sux at summs Oneshot *Might Be Continued.. Someday*


All Grown-up

Disclaimer: I donot own or will every own, Inuyasha, or anyone form the anime/manga. That includes Sesshomaru! cries They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama!! cries again

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, the scent of a human village neared. The imp, Jakken walking shortly behind him, spoke up " Sesshomaru-sama why are we going to a stupid human village, milord?"

"Are you questioning me, Jakken?" The Demon Lord retorted.

"O-o-of course not, milord!!" The toad answered quickly.

The dog demon soon reached the edge of the forest where the human village stood; and a familiar scent. Sesshomaru kept walking, going straight through the village. Though it was clear that he was not welcome, as the humans started yelling: 'Youkai!!' 'Get the children in side!', 'Youkai, leave!' … And things of that sort….

Sesshomaru ignored all of this as he kept walking, trying to find the source of the scent. It was getting closer…

"Demon, this is your last change to leave!!" A male human stood in front of him, sword in hand.

"You donot scare this Sesshomaru. I am not here to kill you worthless humans." Sesshomaru stated, as emotionless as ever.

The human was about to advance, when a yell was heard:

"Takashi-san!! Stop it!!" A young woman broke through the crowd, running in font of who was guessed to be 'Takashi' arms sped, facing him. "Put away your sword Takashi-san. He is not here to hurt us, if he was we would already be dead." She continued.

"How can you be so sure, Rin-chan?" Takashi asked glaring at the demon behind her.

"RIN!?!?!?!?!" Jakken yelled, only now being noticed. "It cannot be you!!! You are a brat-y child!!!" His eyes all: O.O

"Master Jakken!" Rin smiled. "Humans age faster that demons, donot you already know this, Master Jakken?" Rin's smile never leaving her face, as she watched the imp.

"But-but-but-"

"Jakken close your mouth before you eat more flies." Sesshomaru said, never taking his eyes off of the girl in front on him. No, not girl, woman now.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin looked back at the villagers, to see them only watching with interest. Rin turned to Sesshomaru, falling to her knees, and bowing her head to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru. It is good to see you again. I hope you are doing well?" Rin asked, raising her head a bit to look at the demon.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru answered simply. He took a step towards her, making the villagers remember his ability to kill. "You have grown." Sesshomaru continued when he was standing in front of her.

Rin giggled, looking up at her Lord, "That's what happens to humans after 12 years, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru just nodded as he looked at her. The same sparkling eyes that not shown fear when looking at her, and the smile that feel as though it was just for him.

"Rin-chan." The Takashi human stepped forward, "How do you know this demon, Rin-chan?"

Rin looked at him, as though he asked if the sky was blue. "He is my Lord." Seeing that this did not stop the villagers form being confused, she added, "He saved me, protected me and raised me." At the last part there was gasps of shock. This sweet girl was raised by a demon! The now 24 year girl looked back at the demon lord.

"No disrespect, Sesshomaru-sama, I am happy you are here. But why are you? You donot do anything without reason?" Her smile never leaving her face.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, before looking at the other humans. "These humans need not know my reasons." He said looking back at her.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama! There is a river near-by, and I need some water. Would you escort me?" Her smile only getting bigger.

At River

"Rin, cannot you ever stay of the rivers?" The Demon Lord asked, as he stood at the edge of the river, watching the girl splashing in the water like she was still a small child. If you looked close, I mean really close, you could see a small smile on the demons face as he watched her.

Rin turned to look at him, smile as bright as ever, "No, Lord Sesshomaru, it seems as though I cannot."

They stood in a comfortable silence, before Sesshomaru broke with a question he could seem to help: "Do you not have a mate?"

Rin climbed up on a rock that over looked the river. Living with demons, she easily know he meant, in human terms: Husband. At her age she sure have already been married and have some pups running around.

"Takashi-san, is whom the villagers say I will marry." Her eyes looked distant as she looked over the water.

"You have no wish to marry this human?"

Rin just shock her head fast. How easily after all this years she still looked like the little girl that followed him from battle to battle.

"He seems like a good human mate." Sesshomaru's own eyes turning to the water.

"Maybe for some other human, but still, even after living with humans for 12 years, I can trust them no more that I can wolfs."

Another silence filled the air, but this time a loud crash for the forest in front of them ended the silence.

"Is it a demon, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked not taking her eyes off the dust cloud that rose above the trees.

"Yes. Return to the village, Rin."

"But Lord Sess-"

"Now, Rin." He cut her off. Than trusting her not the disobey him, he disappeared after the demon.

Rin ran back to the village. When she came into site, they stopped what they were doing. For some of the children this involved them to stop poking the toad looking demon with sticks, because their parents told them not to -touch- the creature.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Jakken asked as he escaped the children. Bunch of 'Aww's where heard as their play toy left.

"He went after the demon, Master Jakken." Rin looked around at the villagers. None of which looked as if they cared what happened to the demon lord. Which the probably did not seeing as Rin heard someone say 'Good riddance' Rin looked back at Jakken with tears filling her eyes.

Jakken seeing the tears quickly spoke up, fearing what would happen to him if Sesshomaru-sama found out he let the human girl cry. "H-he be fine you stupid human brat!!! Sesshomaru-sama won't be killed so easily!!" This seemed to help as Rin smiled, though the tears still in her eyes, as she remembered the small demon saying many things like that to her when she was younger.

"Donot talk to Rin-chan in such a foul manner, toad!!"

"Takashi-san." Rin whispered in almost annoyed voice.

"I will speak to the girl anyway I wish!!" Jakken glared at the human.

"Not while I'm live you won't!!"

"Takashi-san, stop it!!" Rin Glared at the man.

"Rin-chan?" He whispered, eyes big.

"He can speak to me like that! He always will, and I doubt he will ever stop-" Rin was going to rant some more but she froze a she heard a loud dog like yelp. Eyes wide, something told her who it was: "Sesshomaru-sama" Her silent voice echoed through the even more silent village.

Battle With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru quickly found the demon, a large and ugly demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The demon said in a deep voice, and fake respect.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Iie, Sesshomaru-sama. Humans are around, a prefect dinner." The demon replied.

"I have business here, and this Sesshomaru shall not let you interfere."

"The Great Sesshomaru-sama having business with humans? Don't tell me ya are turning into you father now?"

Sesshomaru would not waste any more time on this demon and attacked with his poison whip. The demon growled at the new pain and went to swipe at the Demon Lord, who easily dodged. But the demon quickly attacked again, knocking Sesshomaru into a tree hard enough to make the Demon Lord yelp. Sesshomaru underestimated the demon, a mistake he would not make again.

Drawing Tokijin, Sesshomaru easily killed to demon.

Sesshomaru heard something in the forest coming towards him and a familiar sent.

"Rin, I told you to go to the village."

The girl stumbled out of the forest, into the clearing in front of the demon.

"I did go to the village, Sesshomaru-sama. B-but I got worried…" Rin said shyly looking to the ground.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin, his fingers sliding under her chin to lift her eyes up to his. His face was as emotionless as ever, though hers was pink with a blush.

"What reason do you have for worrying about this Sesshomaru?" He asked, his eyes watching hers look back.

"What reason do I not have for worrying, Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Silence filled the air, until…

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" and "Get away from her, demon!!!!"

Sesshomaru stepped back from Rin, as Rin sighed. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. Takashi and Jakken were now also in the clearing.

"Demon, stay the hell away from Rin-chan!!" Takashi glared at the dog demon, as he stepped next to Rin.

"You have no right to talk to Sesshomaru-Sama like that, Human--" Jakken's rant was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice:

"Jakken, be quite."

"Y-yes, milord!!"

"Demon, I'm sick of you being here!! Leave!!" Takashi said as he tried to put his arm around Rin. Key word here: Tried.

"You will not tell this Sesshomaru what to do." Sesshomaru was over looked, as Takashi looked a glaring Rin in shock. She had pulled away from him when he tried to touch her, and she was now making her way towards Sesshomaru.

"R-rin-Chan? What's wrong?"

"You are!!!" Sesshomaru and Takashi were to say the least surprised. Neither one of them had ever seen Rin mad. "You show Sesshomaru-sama no respect!! And you act as if I am your wife, when I never agreed to be so!!!"

"But Rin-chan--" Takashi tried to reason, but..

"No, Takashi." Rin said, her eyes down, and Sesshomaru could smell salt water. "Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a begging voice, her watery eyes looking up at him.

"Ah-Un." He said, seeming know what she was asking.

The two head demon come into the clearing, nuzzling Rin. Rin greeted the demon before claiming on to its back.

"Rin-chan!! What are you doing?"

Ah-Un flew up into the sky, Jakken grabbing on just before they left. Sesshomaru followed them, leaving a very shocked and confused Takashi in the forest clearing.

Somewhere in a light forest

Ah-Un was walking there the shredded trees of the forest. Rin was still sitting on the two-headed dragon's back, along with Jakken. Sesshomaru walked a little ways in front of them.

"Rin?" Jakken said softy. Rin quickly turned to the imp, surprised to hear him talk to her almost nicely.

"Y-yes, Master Jakken?"

"Can't you stay away, you wreathless human?" Rin stared at Jakken for a moment before answering. Though his words were meant to be mean, they donot come out as such.

A large smile filled Rin's face, "I suppose not, Master Jakken!"

The group stayed silent, before Rin's eyes drifted to Sesshomaru and the red stain on his side. Rin's eyes widened, "Sesshomaru-sama!!!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the girl, "What is it, Rin?"

Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and ran over to the dog demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!! You are bleeding!!!!" Rin grabbed the demon's hand pulled Sesshomaru to a tree to sit against. "Sesshomaru-sama, please take off your armor. And Master Jakken, Find some water." Jakken was worried for his lord, there was a lot of blood, it was a wonder how they did not see the blood before!! Because of this, Jakken did not question Rin and got a water jug off of Ah- Un, running off to the closest water.

He didn't know what possessed him, but Sesshomaru did not mind that the young woman than was once under his charge was telling him what to do. He shed his armor, and waited to see what she would do now.

Rin watch Jakken disappear into the forest, before turning around to look at her Lords wounds. Sesshomaru sat with his back against a large tree, watching her intently. The steady stare of the demon lord caused her to blush. Moving her gaze to the ground, and her feet over the demon to kneel next to him.

Rin started to tug at Sesshomaru's shirt nervously, to get to the wound. Sesshomaru watched her, sometimes movie to help. The blush was still on her checks, and only growing as more and more of his skin was seen.

Sesshomaru was entertained by this, her innocence had her blushing at the smallest trace of skin.

Rin dared not to look at Sesshomaru's face. Besides she was having fun watching his chest, 'How did I never notice these muscles before?' Rin nearly forgot about the wound. Once Rin got the shirt away, she tore off the bottom of her kimono to start cleaning them.

Rin thought about what could be keeping Jakken, while Sesshomaru thought of the legs that were now in his view.

Rin felt breath on her check, she looked up to see Sesshomaru's face almost touching hers.

"L-l-lord S-Sesshomaru??" Rin whispered, her eyes wide as they looked in to Sesshomaru's.

Rin jumped back about a foot when she heard a branch snap, only to see Jakken ran into the clearing with water. Jakken set it next to Jakken, as he tried to see how Sesshomaru's wound was and why his lord was growling at him.

"Thank you, Master Jakken." Rin said to the toad like demon, as she started to clean the dog demon's wound with the hem of her kimono. " I need to ask you of some thing else, Master Jakken."

"What is it, human?" Jakken backed up after hearing his lord's growl grow at his response to the girl.

"I need a red flower with a blue stem to help Sesshomaru-sama's wound." Rin said evenly, continuing with her work. The demon lord had a small smirk on his face.

"A red flower with a blue stem? I never heard of such a thing!! Why do you need it?" Something felt off to the toad demon…

"There is poison! And only a red flower with a blue stem with work with Sesshomaru's Dog demon blood!!" Rin looked like she was shocked that her Master did not know this. While ever Sesshomaru was have a hard time not laughing at the whole thing! He never knew his Rin was such a good actress!!

His Rin… He liked that…

"Ohh, Of course!!! I knew that!!! It's m-most of s-slipped my mind is all!!! Yes, slipped my mind!!" Jakken trying to not let on that he was out smarted by a mere human!! And ran off to find this red flower with a blue stem.

"Well done Rin," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Jakken could not even smell that you were lying."

"Umm… ??" Was Rin 'smart' response. But it did not matter, she didn't have time to say any thing else as Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers. Rin's eyes widen, 'H-h-he's kissing me!!!' Sesshomaru massaged his lips against hers, and after she got over her shock, she willingly kissed him back. His arms rapped around and pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

LEMON

His hands traveled up and down her arms, and hers went over his strong chest she was looking at earlier. They pulled away from the kiss for air and Sesshomaru went strait to her neck. Kissing and licking up and down, and sucking on her pulse. The meows she was making and her exploring his chest, arms and back were only driving him harder.

Sesshomaru was able to untie and remove her obi, and pushing her back down on the ground. Her kimono opened slightly, showing Sesshomaru the valley of her breast. As he kissed her slowly down, nudging the material out of his way, her nibbles harden at the cool air.

She moaned as Sesshomaru started to suck on her right nipple, and his clawed hand messaged the other.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru raised his head, looking her in her eyes.

When she didn't continued, he lowed his lips to hers. Rin responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked her in the eyes once more.

"Rin?" He said in a soft voice, than pecked her lips before continuing. "Be my mate, Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes did not waver from the girl's under him.

"M-mate? You want me as your mate?" Rin's eyes widened as she talked, what he said hitting her.

"If I did not, this Sesshomaru would not of asked you." He watched her as she searched his face for… something….

The shock left her face, being replaced with a large smile. "Yes!" As she pulled him into another kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, to see a pouting Rin. He chuckled lightly, "Are you happy, My Rin?"

She just nodded, a smile on her face like always as Sesshomaru started kissing her neck again. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her kimono, and wrapped her arms around his back, drawing him closer. Sesshomaru growled in agreement, and started to work on taking off his pants. He paused when small, soft hands covered his, helping him untie it.

Sesshomaru quickly removed his pants, looking down at the beauty laying under his kneeling form. She laid there looking up at him, her body exposed to him. Her hair was spread around her head, her chest with moving up and down with her uneven breathing.

He hovered over her, now on his hands and knees. He kissed her mouth, than down her neck. Kissing as much skin as he could, working his way south. He stop at her breast, but quickly moved on.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her black curls, making Rin gasp. He growled in response, pushing his face between her lips. She moan/gasp as she bucked her hips. Sesshomaru's clawed hands when to hips to keep her still. His claws against the skin of her hips made a jolt go up her spine.

He started to lick her juices, making her hips buck under his hands. Her moans became louder, before she shouted his name.

He cleaned up the mess she made, than moved back up her. "This may hurt, My Mate." He whispered in her ear, his breathe gave her goose bumps. He thrused into her core, swallowing her scream in a kiss. He stayed still, kissed her tears away, as he waited for her to adjust.

Her lips found his, her kiss telling him to continue. Slowly he moved in and out of her, as her pain subdued.

His motions become faster and harder. Her moans stronger and louder.

Right before she came, he flipped her on to her hands and knees, before she even realized what he was doing. Without pausing, he entered her from behind. His fangs sinking into her neck.

His fangs stayed in her as they came, him right after her. He carefully withdraw his fangs, as he lowered them to the grown. And licked clean the small drops of blood.

They laid on their sides, slowly he removed him self for her. And brought his shirt over them.

They caught their breath, and Rin turned over to snuggle into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I love you, My Rin." He whispered into her ear, softly.

"I love you, My Mate." She replied before falling asleep.

-Fin

First story. Flames welcome

BluKoruru


End file.
